


I am the Vape Lord Now

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub
Genre: Always Feeding The Stans, Cutesy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Instagram, M/M, Please Let This Happen In Real Life, Sharing Clothes, They Make My Heart Go UwU, They Took Each Others Accessories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: SMii7Y and Kryoz switch clothes. Instagram goes crazy when they post them.





	I am the Vape Lord Now

**Author's Note:**

> Updating this to be b e t t e r :)

  "That one person from Twitch is a fucking genius!" Jaren exclaimed as he riffled through a certain blond' closet. He pulled out the all too familiar primary colored hoodie. 

   "I mean, it's a pretty funny idea," John agreed, pulling off his own shirt to exchange it for the red button up with cigarette packs scattered on it. "Think of how the stans are going to react."

   "Oh, Jesus. I didn't even think about them," the brunette looked back to see the other halfway through the buttons. He slipped the hoodie over his head, smoothing it over his abdomen. He twisted the rings he had taken from the American's gaming room on his fingers and admired them from afar. 

   "You wanna steal my shoes, too?" John laughed as the Canadian nodded vigorously, doing grabby hands as he was handed two brown boots. "I'm taking your 'daddy' hat then." 

   Jaren, obviously playing, threw his hand over the middle of his chest and gasped in offense. "How dare you even speak about touching my child."

   "Well, you currently have my babies in your hand, so the exchange is fair, you cunt," he got up and snatched the black hat from the bedside table, resting it atop his bleached hair. The brunette slipped the shoes on, admiring himself in the mirror hanging off the door and did weird poses. John just laughed and picked up his phone. 

   "Wait, we should post to each others Insta and see how that plays out," Jaren laughed, sticking his phone out to exchange it for the others. The American just shook his head and laughed with him. He then began to walk towards the bathroom, listening as Jaren followed closely. 

   "Whoa, did you get confused or something?" Kugo stared at the two of them, taking in their outfits as they passed him. 

   "Nah, but we are going to confuse a bunch of our followers, though," the Canadian said, turning into the bathroom and flipping the lights on. John watched from the doorway as Jaren covered his mouth with the hoodie sleeve that sagged off of his hands. He then—ever so gracefully—slammed his foot on the counter, showing off the brown boots and black skinny jeans he wore. He asked for John's vape, which was given to him instantly, and held it up to his lips. He took more pictures in different poses, only stopping when John started giggling at how many he took. 

   "I swear, if there are 100 pictures of you, I am going to expose you," he pushed at the younger male. The latter shuffled around him to lean against the door frame. The blond took about three pictures: one with a rock and roll sign, one with a peace sign, and another of him just smiling behind the phone. Jaren pouted before joining the other in the bathroom, standing beside him as the taller of the two started taking goofy pictures. At this point, they were having too much fun. 

   "Alright, you cuck, stop before my storage is used up," the brunette smiled, taking his phone back and scrolling through the silly mirror pictures before arriving at the three that John took. "Let's post these suckers!" 

   "I'm captioning it," the American butted in, taking the others phone once again and opening Instagram. Jaren did the same and brought up the 'new post' screen. He selected the one that he liked and gave it a filter that makes it lighter than it was. He tapped his hand against the ceramic tiles on the counter, listening to the metal rings make blunt sounds off the material. He stared at the picture of himself for a bit. He had his leg on the counter, his left arm rested on his knee as ringed fingers held the vape up to his mouth. He pressed the continue button and input a caption: "New phone. Who dis?" The Canadian posted the picture, happy with the result. He reloaded the feed, seeing his account pop up first with the picture of John and his peace sign and lopsided smile painted across his face.

   "That one-night stand didn't go well. I accidentally took his shirt," Jaren read out, staring at the :/ emoji thing he put at the end. "You are such a loser," he laughed, pulling his hat off of the blond. 

   "Hey, leaves something to the imagination, right?" John responded, throwing his arm around the shorter male's shoulders. "Wanna see if Craig wants to get some sushi so we can go out like this?" Jaren shimmied out of the bathroom, smile plastered on his face as he nodded. 

   "We just changed clothes, it's not like we're engaged and wanting to show the world."

   "Well, you are wearing my favorite ring on your left ring finger, so," John joked, nudging the flustered Canadian.

   "Whatever, just see if Craig is down for sushi later," the brunette mumbled, heading back to John's room. He could hear the other male laugh before joining him in his room. 

   The rest of the night consisted of the two going out with Craig. He posted a picture of the two battling for the last piece of fish; chopsticks pressed against one another with the caption being "he trying to take my man" which he later changed to "just bros being bros." (I see you Mini, you're not slick changing your captions.) 

   Kugo also posted on his Instagram pictures of Jaren and John taking pictures in the bathroom together, both of them smiling as the Canadian had the others vape pressed against his cheek. 

   The comments on all of the posts consisted of a bunch of "wait what"'s, "this can be real", and, of course, "KRII7Y IS REAL W H AT." Needless to say, the two YouTubers had a blast swapping clothes and continued to share for the rest of the week Jaren was there. They took pictures in the different outfits they wore, not sure if they were going to post them or keep them secret.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want this to happen so much


End file.
